


Healing (VincentxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [12]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You heal together
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 18





	Healing (VincentxReader)

You sniffled softly as you pulled your jacket sleeve over your bloodied arm in a hurry, hoping Vincent wouldn't notice the ooze that dripped from your hand. He hated it when you hurt yourself, and he blamed himself for it. You didn't dare tell him it was indeed his fault; the trauma he had caused you, no matter how much you loved him, was permanent and visible, from the limp he had caused stabbing your foot (and it not healing properly) to the cuts you now painted on your arms, legs, and wherever any free space was.

"(Y/N)?" Vincent called through the apartment. You quickly hid the blades you had used to do the deed, wiping up the excess blood on the sink. You heard his heavy footsteps approach the door. He knocked. "You in there?"

"Just one second, my love!" You called, flushing the bloody paper towels down the toilet. You turned on the water, running your hands through it quickly as if you had just been using the bathroom. You took a deep breath, trying to regain your composure. You put on a smile and opened the door.

He looked down at you, raising an eyebrow. "You okay sweetheart?" 

You nodded a little too quickly. "Mhm! Im happy to see you." You raised weak arms and wrapped them around vincent, squeezing him as tightly as you could without crying from the pain. He felt safe, despite everything he had done to you when he first stole you. He smelt musky, with a hint of wet dog. 

He wrapped his strong arms around you, but pulled away after a second. He gently shoved you out of his way as he stalked into the bathroom, scanning the room. You gulped. You should have guessed he was too smart for your lies.

He opened the bathroom drawer, revealing bloody razor blades and a lighter, along with a bloody towel and a half melted bag of ice. He growled at you, motioning to the drawer. "What the fuck is this, (y/n)?!"

You bit your lip, cowering from his wrath. Tears were already forming at the corners of your eyes. "Im sorry, Vincent..." was all you could manage, and it was a weak attempt. 

He stomped toward you, grabbing your wrist and forcing your sleeve down. You gasped, crying out meekly in protest as he reveled your burned and bloody arm. The scabs that had partially healed against the fabric were now torn open, causing a new flood of crimson to drip from the wounds. You were beginning to feel slightly dizzy.

You braced yourself to be hit, thrown, anything, but all you heard was a soft cry from Vincent. You turned your head, opening your eyes. He had begun to cry with you, but it wasn't sobbing. Tears were simply falling, and the rest of his face gave no clue to his distress. 

"Fuck, kid, let me clean this up." He said softly, going to the bathroom. He brought out a clean rag, some hydrogen peroxide and neosporin. He began tenderly caring for your wounds. 

"Vincent..." you squeaked, voice cracking. He shushed you as he began covering the now clean cuts with bandaging.

"Listen, kid. " he pulled you close to him, so that the back of your head was against his chest and his head rested on yours. He gently touched your arm, lifting it up. "I know this is probably my fault or some shit..."

"No!" You protested, although it was mostly a lie. "I love you, Vincent. I love you so much. I'll get better!" You cried, turning and wrapping your arms around his neck. You nuzzled it gently. 

He seemed taken aback, but gently stroked your hair in comfort. "You don't have to lie to me darlin. But how bout this." He pulled you away from him, looking into your eyes. "We both get better. I'll work on my anger and shit, and you'll work on cutting. With my help, if you need it."

You smiled down at him, kissing him gently. "I'd like that." 

You rubbed your noses together affectionately, cuddling into each other. You giggled as he attacked your face with kisses.

It would take time, but both of you needed healing.


End file.
